


Fifty shadows of Hunters

by Fati_Lightwood



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey Crossover, Christian Grey meets the Shadowhunters, Christmas in New York, Crossover, F/M, Grey's Christmas, M/M, Shadowhunters and the Grey's, malec Christmas, the mortal instruments crossover, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fati_Lightwood/pseuds/Fati_Lightwood
Summary: Our Shadowhunters went to a book signing (Clary's idea) and met Anastasia Grey, later that day they met the whole family and all because a car crash (or at least, that's what mundanes think).A crossover between Fifty Shades of Grey and The Mortal Instruments for "A Very Merry Malec Christmas Contest" on wattpad by MalecLovelyFic.





	1. Shadowhubters like to read

Alec and Magnus were in a library, waiting for their friends. Clary was the one who told them to go to the autograph signing of one of her favorite authors. And the moment she said that, was the moment Magnus had agreed because he had read all the books from said writer.

Clary arrived wearing a big smile and a big coat and by his side were Jace, Izzy and Simon. All of them greeted and took sit in empty places. It was still early and people haven't occupied all the chairs.

They chattered and Clary heard when Jace groaned something that could be translated as "they only have to come and sign, it's not a big deal". She just smiled.

"Don't worry. It'll take less long than when we were at the Comic-Con and they dressed up." Izzy said, gesturing to Simon and Clary.

Over the years Alec, Izzy and Jace have accustomed to make what they consider mundane stuff but it was funny to complain all over it.

The music in the background stopped and people started to take sit in the panel. People have fill all the empty seats and by the time all the persons in the panel were seated all the chatter was over.

"Welcome, everyone. It is a pleasure to be with you today. I'm Anastasia Grey, from Grey Publishing and I am pleased to introduce you the one and only Peter Bodnarus."

Everyone clapped. And Alec realized it wasn't just an autograph singing, it was going to be a book presentation too.

The presentation continued and Alec watched with a real sense of proud the way Magnus asked questions about the characters and the plot. He even smiled when Clary asked questions too.

"My question is for Anastasia. So this new book is the start for a new era in Grey Publishing.?" Magnus asked.

"I'm glad you asked. This is indeed a new era for our company. We are proposing new themes, new authors, and of course we are still with our old friends "she said with a smile lead to Peter, "but they also have new characters and new styles. What we are trying to do is to renovate."

After the little conference, all the people began to stand up for the signing.

Magnus and Clary were all smiles once they got their personalized sign.

"Look at this! It says, 'Dear Magnus, hope this book was what you expected and Merry Christmas, Peter'." Magnus read while he was smiling.

Alec laughed and hugged Magnus.

By the time the conference was over, Jerry Roach, Kay Bestie, Anastasia Grey and Peter said thanks to everyone and promised to come back.

A man in a suit stand up and helped Anastasia to get off the wooden platform. Once she was at his feet again, she kissed the man and bent to kiss her children too, who were at his father's side. 

They all hugged and began to walk to the exit. Everyone was looking at them and Alec wondered why. Then the Shadowhunters heard that a woman said 'Christian Grey looks so hot today'.

"Agreed" Izzy said.

Even Alec had to admit that, he thought.

But he did say that at loud.

"Hey, I'm right here." Magnus said as he put his hand over his chest in a false attempt to look hurt.

"I also think he is hot and his wife dresses fantastic." Clary said.

"Now you have a point. Anastasia is the one we should be talking about, she is gorge..." Magnus said but he was interrupted by Alec.

"I don't see the funny part."

"Can we go now? I can't be here and listen to my girlfriend saying he finds attractive a new guy." Jace said.

"This may surprise you guys, but I agree with blondie." Simon said.

"You're no fun." Izzy complained.

They left the room not before they watched how Christian Grey carried his little daughter.

Magnus also think he was sexy but to be able to tease Alec...that was even more entertaining that watching that guy.

"Looks like I can't let you alone for a minute. You would be running into his CEO's arms." Magnus said.

"Is he a CEO?"

"Yep. Am I interrupting your walk to get him?" Magnus asked, holding a laugh.

"By the Angel, yes. Go away. I need him."

"You're such an idiot, Alexander."

"But you love your idiot." Alec answer and he closed his hand around his boyfriend's.


	2. We fight demons and we make friends

All of then agreed to go to Taki's. They began to walk and unlike another times, they didn't received strange looks. They had so many clothes that their runes were hidden, that was weird, but after all, it was snowing.  
Jace's phone began to ring.

 

"In the middle of the highway?" He asked to the person in the other side of the line.  
"Okay. Yeah, we will be there in seconds."  
Jace hang up the phone and said to his friends:  
"That was Maryse. There is a battle of demons in the I-78. We have to go"

"Really? Only two days before Christmas!" Izzy complained.

"It seems demons don't respect festivities. Come on, guys" Magnus said while raising his hands with blue sparks to create a portal.

It was a complicated battle. They had to take off the warm clothes to be able of moving gracefully. The snow was ruthless. And they were fighting not only with the demons beside them, but with the roughness of the weather too.

Izzy was leading the demon's attention to her, then Jace appeared and with a whisper to this seraph blade he stabbed the demon. He disappeared but he wasn't the only demon.

Alec made fly an arrow, it crossed the demon's skin and he made a sound that could be called a groan. Then, beautiful blue flames flew across the air and hit the demon. In that moment, Clary stabbed another demon. Then, Magnus, Alec and Simon killed their demon.

They continued fighting and they won the battle but they could still hear the screams, the sirens and people continued blowing the horn of their cars. Traffic was terrible because of the demons and snow but a quick spell made the disaster looked like a crash but the snow helped the Shadowhunters, mundanes couldn't see anything.

A quick iratze solved little injuries and everyone made his way through the cars in the highway wearing a glamour.

But in his way, Magnus saw a little girl crying. He couldn't help but got closer and he saw her nose was bleeding. Mom and daughter opened the window of the car and Magnus saw she was Anastasia Grey and her family.

People in the cars were shocked so Magnus took the advantage of it and let the glamour slipped off. Getting closer, Alec saw why he had done that. All of them went to the other side of the highway and let their glamour slipped.

They went back just to be able to watch Magnus talking to Anastasia.

Ana was cleaning her daughter and when Magnus saw Alec he told him to go for swabs. He knew Magnus was going to appear a first aid kit somewhere and he just nodded.

Alec came back with it in his hands and Magnus said:

"Isabelle, dear, could you help us?"

When she was no longer crying she smiled. "Thank you..."

"I'm Izzy and he is Magnus, my brother Alec and they are Simon, Jace, Clary."

"Well, you know me, call me Ana. My husband is trying to call someone but it's difficult but get inside, it's freezing."

They entered in the van. "So, what are you doing here? Did something happened to you, guys?" Ana asked.

"Well..." Alec began but Magnus interrupted him.

"We were on the other side of the road and we saw the crash so we decided to come here and see if we could help."

"Was it a cars crash?" A boy in the back sit asked.

"Yes, darling. What's your name?" Clary asked.

"I'm Theodore, but you can call me Ted. Only teachers call me Theodore."

"And this is Phoebe." Ana introduced.

"Oh, it's impossible. I don't have signal and when I got it for a couple of minutes nobody answers the phone." Christian said and sighed. "I guess we are stuck in here but I'm worried."

"And impatient and you are bad dealing with it." Ana said, smiling.

"Yeah. We'll figure this out." Then he stared to the visitors and smiled tired. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Christian Grey and thank you for helping my daughter."

"No problem. But why are you in here?" Magnus said.

"We had a flight to Seattle but with the storm, it was cancelled so we rent a car and were about to leave New York and then we are in the middle of this accident. It happened so fast, Phoebe got hurt by the force of the brake." Ana explained.

"And now we are all stuck in here." Christian said. "We were trying to leave New York to be able to go home and spend Christmas there but now..."

"Oh. I'm very sorry." Magnus said.

"Well, thank you. I don't know what to do now. Even if this road is empty...I don't think we will make it." Christian said.

"It's just...we wanted to spend Christmas at home...our family was going to be there and the kids were excited about that." Ana said, looking at his husband.

"Does that mean Santa isn't going to bring presents to us?" Ted asked.

"Oh, no, sweetheart, he will know where are you two." Ana said to her kids.

They seemed to be happy with that sentence.

"Do we have to stay here?" Ana asked to Christian.

"I don't know yet." He checked his phone. "Wait. I have signal." And he was out of the car in seconds.

A man in suit entered in the driver's seat. He was surprised to see the other passengers and he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Swayer, the bodyguard."

They all said hello and introduced themselves.

"It seems the line of cars is endless." Swayer informed.

Christian came back and he looked even more desperate.

"So, that's it." He said. "We're staying here. For Christ's sake, it's freezing outside."

"Can't we go home, daddy?" Phoebe asked.

"No, sweetheart, it's better to stay here. The weather isn't going to get better."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Maybe."

"We are not seeing grandma and grandpa."

Clary's heart broke by the sound of the voice.

"I know, but we have to stay here." Ana said and both kids nodded.

"Do you have where to stay?" Clary asked "You could stay with us."

Jace could have pointed out there wasn't a place to stay...they couldn't let them at the Institute but he stayed quiet.

"You are very kind, but we do. We own an apartment in New York, and actually, I'd like if you come with us."

They were caught by surprised but then smiled.

"It'll be awesome. We'd like to thank you for helping us with Phoebe." Ana said.

"Then it's all said. We accept. And don't worry, you put the house, we take the food." Magnus said.

"Wonderful." Ana said while applauding.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is wait for these cars to move."

"We..." Simon began to say.

"You can come with us, we have a car on the other side of the road." Magnus said and all of them had to hide their smile. By now, all of them were used to Magnus's abilities.

"I'll wait in the car." Sawyer said.

"Where were you? I mean, why do you were in the opposite side..." Ana began to ask.

"Long story..." Alec said. "Come here". And they began to walk to the new car which had appeared with a movement of Magnus's hands.

Izzy only smiled because of the good taste of her brother-in-law.


	3. Merry Christmas

"Whoa, excellent taste, bro." Simon said as he walked into the apartment the next day. "I mean, Chris...I... It's amazing, Mr., Grey."

Christian smiled and glanced Ana, who was smiling too.

"Just Christian."

"Okay."

All of them walked inside and began to put down all the things that were necessary for the big dinner.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was smiling. Ana had taken care of all the decorations and the place looked wonderful.

"Look, daddy. The Christmas tree is really big." A little boy said and smiled.

"Do you like it?" Alec asked to his son, Max.

"So, you must be little Max, aren't you?" Ana said as she got closer to them, then she saw other boy. "And you are Rafe. It's good to know you"

Both boys smiled and let Ana took them to introduce her own sons.

"How can I help, guys? I don't know what to do." Alec said.

"Just sit and look pretty." Magnus said and winked.

"Ugh. By the Angel, I'm just asking for a minute of peace. It's Christmas Eve." Jace complained and made everyone smile.

"Holy cow! I've never heard that expression. It rocks." Ana said as she entered the room. "And what also rocks it's your tattoos, it's a family thing isn't it?"

"Yeah, sort of." Clary said smiling.

"They can do what they please, you said it... it's Christmas Eve." Izzy said, smiling to his brother and Magnus.

"Yeah, you heard her, Jace. Sit and look pretty, darling." The warlock said and Alec smiled.

"It's my brother the one you're talking about."

"I know that, smartass. That's why I know he is pretty."

"You are adorable. All of you are a great family. How do you met?"

"I met him at a party." Magnus said.

"I met Jace in a club" Clary said and she smirked like she was remembering that moment.

"Simon came with Clary." Izzy said, shrugging.

"What about Christian and you?"

"Oh, I interview him for my university's newspaper." Ana said.

"How cute." Izzy said.

"You don't know the half of that." Ana said and blushed. "I mean, I wasn't supposed to be there but my friend got sick and I went in her place."

"Wonderful story, dear." Magnus said. "It was destiny."

"Thanks, Magnus. Now, I know you took charge of the food and everything but I really love to cook, I'll make a dessert you are going to love."

"Can I help you?" Clary asked and jumped to her feet.

"Of course, sweetie."

"I...I'm just going to help with...whatever...like set the table." Izzy said.

 

 

The kids were running all around the house and Christian swore his neighbors in other flats could hear their yells and laughs. He was just smiling and took sit with his wife.

"Max is a cutie, isn't it?" Ana asked.

"He is. He protected Phoebe when Ted and Rafe were fighting with the lightsabers."

"I'm glad we met them."

"Yeah, me too. The kids found not only one but two amazing brothers."

"I know, they're great. Alec and Magnus are great parents."

"Like us, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asked grinning.

"Like you, Mr. Grey. The parent who ran to get a big Christmas tree and a bunch of presents." Ana smiled.

"Or the mom who decorated this apartment." He said, leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"It's going to be a different Christmas, but at least we're not alone."

"I keep finding happy couples. Why? Why? Why?" Jace shouted.

"Maybe you should be with your girl."

"Tell her that. My lovely wifey is a little bit excited with the kitchen."

Ana just laughed.

 

 

"Everyone, stop doing whatever you are doing, come here. It's time for dinner." Ana ordered and clapped.

"Yeah! Dinner! I want turkey!" Max screamed and began to run to the table."

Phoebe ran after him and giggled.

Everyone took sit and then Christian cut the turkey. Everyone took a piece and, he opened the Bollinger bottle as all of them were applauding.

"I would like to make a toast for..." Christian began. "Sweetheart, wait, we're still in the toast, after that you can eat."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry, dad, it smells so good." Phoebe said.

"As I was saying, I'm grateful because all of us are here, and we have health, love and family. Also, I'd like to thank you this wonderful people for helping my daughter and for being a lovely company this evening."

Adults raised his champagne glass and kids raised glasses of juice.

"Now, darling." Ana said and the girl didn't need to be told twice, she bit her turkey piece.

"It's delicious, mom."

"Well, you should thank Magnus for that."

"Thanks, Magnus. You really know how to cook."

If only she knew he got all the food, (except the desert) from a store.

"You're welcome, Pheebs."

"I also call her like that, it reminds me Phoebe of Friends." Ana said.

"I thought you called her that way because of her. I really loved that series."

"I'm re-watching it."

"I'm gonna watch it with Alec."

"Watch what?" Alec asked.

"You'll see when we get home."

"Oh, guys, that sounded weird. I mean, we are with kids. Control yourselves." Izzy said, smirking.

"You are the only one who thought that." Simon said.

"I also thought that." Ana said raising her hand.

"Guilty." Jace said.

"I'm surrounded by perverts." Christian said and Ana laughed out loud.

Christian was hiding a smile, but his eyes were shinning while he was watching his wife.

"Anyway, we were talking about series. I'm also watching this series Reign, it's amazing."

Jace smiled and said:

"Oh, I know that! Clary showed me that show, I love drama."

"We all know that. And we're not talking about a show. Drama is your last name." Simon said.

"It could be possible, you know, because he is Jace-my-last-name-changes-every-month." Alec said.

"What?" Christian asked.

"Oh, it's just years ago Jace found out who was his real parents." Magnus answered, because he was the best at answering mundane's questions.

"Oh, darling." Ana said.

"Don't worry, I always had a family with Alec and Izzy."

"And everyone keeps saying I'm a drama queen." Magnus said. "The blond here is the queen."

"I want to be the princess." Phoebe said.

"Wouldn't you prefer being a superhero?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, yeah! Wonder Woman is amazing."

"That girl is going to succeed." Simon affirmed.

"I want to be Spiderman." Rafe said.

"I want to be Spiderman too." Ted said.

"You can be the red Spiderman and I could be the one with the black suit."

"Yeah! Wonderful!"

"And I'll be Superman, we both love the blue." Max said and everyone smiled.

 

"Okay, guys, today we have presents because everyone here brought something, but at home we'll have the presents that Santa is going to deliver." Ana explained, "but, as tradition dictates, you have to go to sleep now, and tomorrow we're opening the gifts. Is it clear?" Ana said.

"Yes, mom." Phoebe and Ted said.

"And you have gifts here and at home we'll wait for Santa's, okay?" Alec said to his children.

"Yes, dad."

"Now, go to sleep." Everyone left the room and went to sleep.

Even with the laughs, yells, and chatter of the adults, no one woke up, maybe it had to do something with a little spell his warlock had made, Alec thought.

 

Throughout the apartment, everyone heard a loud scream, which could be "It's Christmaaaaas, my presents, my presents!"

"Oh, this is mine." Max said and began to rip the paper.

"Mom, this castle is beautiful! Look!" Phoebe shouted and smiled.

"Look, is the vehicle I wanted." Ted said and began to play with a little version of a Camaro.

"It's Bumblebee." Rafe exclaimed.

"It's what?"

"You don't know him? You should watch this movie. It's amazing..." Rafe began to say.

Everyone was watching the kids, they were smiling because of the happiness in their faces.

"It was all worth it." Clary said.

"Can you imagine one of those being ours?" Jace whispered, alluding to the children.

"Oh, shut up!" She said, but she was smiling.

Izzy and Simon were singing something and Ana smiled to them.

"You are a great dad, Christian." She said.

"I've learned it from you. Thanks for giving me them." He said, looking at his children.

She hugged him and kissed his hair.

"Are you happy, darling?" Magnus asked, leaning over his Shadowhunter.

"You know I am." Alec answered.

"But it makes me happy to hear that."

"I'm happy" Alec said, smiling "because I have them and I have you. " He said and gave Magnus a kiss on the nose.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Alec rested his forehead against Magnus's.

"Does that mean we have to go under the mistletoe?" Magnus asked.

Alec just laughed. This had been his favorite Christmas so far. He just could wait for the others to come to be unforgettable.

And it's safe to say that at the end of the day Magnus did take Alec under the mistletoe, and he wasn't complaining at all.


End file.
